My Weird Choice
by Weird Ginny
Summary: Annabeth discovers that Percy kissed Rachel... What's gonna happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I really hope you'll enjoy! Please review! I don't own any PJO character!**

Annabeth POV

No, this can't be true, it was wrong, of course, stupid, idiot me... I was walking in my cabin in desperation, I was thinking that, well... That picture couldn't absolutely be true, yes, it had to be fake, yes, stupid, fake picture... My eyes were red for crying , my hair was messy, my cell phone was on, I picked it up, and I looked for my hundreth time at the picture that Beckendorf sent me just half an hour ago, in the picture there were Percy and...Well Rachel kissing, no, it can't, absolutely be true... But it looked so real, from Rachel's bright red hair to Percy's deep green eyes... I started to cry silently, then I noticed that one of my siblings was looking at me.

"What are you looking at?" I shouted at him, so, he continued to read his book. I locked myself in the bathroom and cried, what did Rachel have that I didn't? Yes, I didn't have her red hair, her perfect lips, and she was the same age as Percy... Everything was perfect ...But I was smarter than her, of course I was... I was a daughter of Athena, wasn't I?

Oh my Gods, I sound like a daughter of Aphrodite, not Athena's...

I tied my hair up in a ponytail, I felt like I wanted to punch someone, but who? Percy of course, Percy was the problem of everything, he shouldn't even be born...Luke first, then him... all the guys I liked betrayed me, that was so unfair, life was unfair.

Someone knocked at the bathroom door, and I went out, so fast that I slammed the door into my half sister's face and she shouted at me "Hey, what are you..."

"Shut up!" I interrupted, in that moment I didn't care about anybody, anybody on earth I say, not even my mother. I ran out of the Athena's cabin with hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I went on the beach,I don't know why but I just went there, I looked at the sea and I suddently thought about Percy's eyes... I punched the nearest rock.

"Ouch!" I muttered, I was bleeding, but I didn't care, he will be coming back at camp in a short time, probably as the hero of the day. Of course, he is the hero, he is the one in the prophecy... Why couldn't the hero be Thalia, or Nico... I mean not Percy, his name doesn't even sound heroic... His name sounds stupid, from now on I am not going to talk to him, absolutely not, and when he is going to ask a question to me I'll just... I'll just call him ... Call him... something...But not seaweed brain...

Then I heard a strange noise, I turned and a beautiful women was looking at me, she sat next to me and said "Don't worry, he loves you, I know he does..." I glared at Aphrodite and said "G-O A-W-A-Y, go away!"

"My dear, I'm here to help you..."

"I don't need help..." I mumbled.

" Yes, you do, you know, when Percy was in his quest, well, the one when he came to look for you,he met me" I stopped crying and said "Really? And... the quest wasn't for me at all..."

"Oh, for him it was only for you..."

"Stop it! You already tricked me once... With Luke I mean!"

''I didn't trick you, it was true, he loved you'' she said, her voice as calm as the sea.

''Leave me alone!'' I inisted.

''But, he-'' she started again.

''GO AWAY!'' I shouted, and when I turned she was gone.

After what it seemed hours the sea started to move faster than normal and I hid behing the rock I punched. A boy with dark black hair and deep, sea green eyes came out of the sea. "Percy" I thought, but then, after am second I realized that I was talking aloud. He looked better than last summer, but he was an idiot still. I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't, something stopped me. So I ran again, ran and ran.

When I was finally out of camp I reached for the card that I always kept in my poket. I looked at it, took a deep breath and said "Hunters of Artemis, I want to... I want to j-join you"

Artemis wore the same, silver dress that she wore when I first met her.

"So," she smiled warmily while saying that "you finally came"

"Yes, I wanna join"

She studied me carefully, than she said "Repeat. I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis"

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis"I repeated.

"I turn my back to the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood , and join the Hunt"

"I turn my back to the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood , and join the Hunt"

" I accept you, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." then, she smiled again "you're in" she said."Let's go!" she snapped her fingers and a silver chariot appeared. "Come on Annabeth, we are going to _our_ camp"

I looked at Camp Half Blood for the last time in my life and jumped in.

**Short story. Sorry, I'm a really bad writer... But you can help me to improve by reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for asking me to write another chapter! I really hope you'll like it! **

**I don't own any PJO character!**

For the whole trip none of us talked. I was fascinated from seeing Long Island from a flying chariot, it wasn't exactly the same thing as going on a plane. I could feel the cold air on my face, messing up my blonde, curly hair, it was like riding a horse but much faster. At some point we were going so fast that my vision blurred and I couldn't even see what was under us.

Then we landed, at first I was afraid that the chariot would brake or something, but then I remembered that I was flying with a goddess and that the chariot couldn't brake.

I closed my eyes tightly, and when I opened them again I was lying on wet, muddy grass.

"Welcome to our camp!" said a familiar voice. I turned for seeing a tall girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes offering her hand to me. I took it, then I hugged her tightly.

"What happened?" Thalia asked still hugging me. I let her go, then answered.

"Nothing, it's just... I made my decision"

She stared at me with her mouth open."And Percy?" she asked. "You broke up?"

"Oh, he wasn't even my boyfriend" I answered.

"Oh, okay, come I'll show you the camp!" and while saying that she broke into a run.

It was hard to keep up with her. "Wait, Thalia," when she stopped I asked still panting "Where's Artemis?"

"She's in her room," then she looked at me and said "Strangely she said to don't make you change into our clothes" She pointed at the silver dress she was wearing, then added "come,we have to go to dinner now, it's too dark for showing you the camp today, I'll show it to you tomorrow."

We ate outside. There were seven tables and each of them with more than fifteen Hunters sitting around it. I sat in the third table, next to Thalia.

The food wasn't exactly like the one at Camp Half-Blood, we ate plenty of meat and vegetables. The dinner was about to finish when my phone beeped . Everyone stared at me.

"Message" I mumbled.

"We are not allowed to have phones" Thalia whispered in my ear.

I quickly read it, and my mouth dried up when I saw who sent it to me: Percy.

The message said:

'_Where in Hades r u?'_

I quickly texted back:

_'I joined the Hunters'_

After some seconds my phone beeped again.

_'What is wrong with u?' _

_'You kissed Rachel'_

Beep.

'_She kissed me,come back!'_

_'Why would I want to come back?'_

_Beep_

_'Because... Because... Come back!'_

_'You coward, see u r scared to say it...' _

That's when I noticed that all the Hunters, from every table were reading over my shoulder making disgusted giggles and whispering.

I turned and shouted "I'M NOT GOING BACK! SO SHUT UP!"

"But he actually loves you" said one of the Hunters.

"Yeah, you should leave" said another.

That's when my cell phone beeped again.

"READ IT ALOUD" Shouted all the Hunters together, except for Thalia who gave me a everyone-here's-nuts look. "READ IT! READ IT!" all the Hunters were shouting.

"Fine" I said and everyone fell silent.

I took a deep breath, then read the message aloud. "_Because I love you Annabeth Chase" _

I was probably blushing, and Thalia grinned. "You should go, really!"

The Hunters made disgusted faces.

"I guess you should go" said a voice behind me, I turned and saw the twelve-year-old Artemis smiling at me "I knew it, that's why I didn't make you a complete Hunter"

I smiled then said, "Fine, I'll go"

"Good choice" said Artemis "now close your eyes"

I closed them, then I heard her snapping her fingers.

When I opened my eyes I was lying on the beach, next to me stood a crying Percy. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up. "You came back" he smiled "you came back!" he said with a squeaking voice.

Then, with my surprise, he hugged me, all the world seemed to stop to look at us.

I couldn't hear the sound of the wind or of the waves anymore, it was like the whole world was holding its breath.

When the hug finished he took my hand and said "C'mon Wise Girl, we have a war to fight"

And, that's when I realized that Percy Jackson was the best thing the world could give me.

**I really hope you liked it...Please review if you want me to improve!**


End file.
